


Overdue Apologies

by uofmdragon



Series: Ultimate Spider-man Shorts [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Apologies, Established Relationship, M/M, relationship discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil comes home and finds Clint waiting and they finally have that talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> The coda to Season 1, Episode 24, _Attack of the Beetle_. Beta'd by Pyroblaze18. 
> 
> This is the final story in the arc that started back in [The Opposite of Awesome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/705571). This is also the final fic of Season 1, since I already did the season finale.

Phil couldn't help, but smile as he let himself into his apartment. Despite the Beetle interrupting his evening, he'd had a good time time with May. His problems with Clint had been pushed to the back of his mind due to the radio silence coming from Clint's corner. He'd tried, he'd waited and he was ready to face the facts. Clint didn't want anything to do with him and there wasn't anything else Phil could do. He'd been flattered when May had asked him out, and decided that it was worth it. At the very least he wouldn't be sitting around waiting for a visitor who never showed up or a phone call that never came. It had been fun, though not nearly as much fun as the few dates that he and Clint had gone on.

He hummed softly as loosened his tie, heading towards the bedroom to change out of his suit. He hadn't bothered with a light, because he knew the layout of his home. He paused after taking a few steps into his place, sensing the sudden feeling of someone watching—the feeling of Clint watching. It was unexpected after so long of not feeling the other man's gaze.

"Are you going to say something or just try and stare me down?" Phil asked what appeared to be the empty apartment. He was 90% sure that Clint was actually around and that he wasn't just imagining it.

"You went on a date," Clint stated. There was no question in his voice, it was a fact.

"I did," Phil agreed. "You haven't talked to me in weeks, I figured you didn't want anything to do with me."

There was a pause. "I... I didn't know what to say..." Clint said. "You know I'm not good at apologizing."

"And what would you be apologizing for?" Phil asked.

"Not talking to you," Clint admitted.

"I can forgive that if you're wanting to talk now?" Phil offered. "And come out from wherever you're hiding." There wasn't an answer; Clint was clearly still weighing his options. "I'm going to change. If you want to talk, you'll be on the couch by the time I get back in here." Phil walked out to do just that. He changed quickly, pausing as he looked at his bed. His pillow had been removed from under the covers and the covers were just slightly disturbed as if someone had been laying on it.

With the covers in mind—a sure sign that Clint had missed him—Phil wasn't too surprised to see Clint seated on the couch. Granted, he was on the backrest with his socked feet on the cushions, but he was on the couch. Phil took the time to drink in the sight of him, before going and taking a seat on the sofa, angling himself so that he could still see Clint.

"Talk to me Barton," he said gently.

"You sent me back the tower," Clint said softly. "It felt like you didn't want me around and I figured I'd give it a day or two and you'd call..."

"But I didn't, because it took me awhile to figure out what upset you," Phil finished, adding on his own explanation.

"It was a silly thing to be upset about," Clint said.

"It wasn't," Phil said. "I know you Clint, if I’d said 'go home' where would you have gone?"

"Here," Clint murmured, "Because you'd come here eventually and we'd be able to talk."

Phil closed his eyes, before reaching over to squeeze Clint's knee. "And when I told you to go to the tower, I implied that you weren't welcome here, when that wasn't true. I'm sorry I did that. I had had a very trying day and due to Parker and Cage, I ended up naked in the middle of the science fair. I was already annoyed and your prank worsened my mood and I just took my bad mood out on you. I shouldn't have done that."

Clint looked at him and asked, "The middle of the science fair?"

"The science fair that all the students needed to do a project for..."

"Oh..." Clint said softly. "So that's why you were wearing a blanket."

"It was," Phil agreed. "I'm sorry I took my mood out on you. I've missed you a lot."

"Missed you too," Clint said, moving to drop down onto the couch properly, but at the other end from Phil. It was still progress.

"I'm sorry I didn't try to contact you sooner. I thought you were pissed and that you would show up sooner or later," Phil explained. 

"I wasn't pissed, I was hurt," Clint said.

"I know, I understand that now," Phil said.

"I'm sorry I didn't come talk to you sooner," Clint said. "I don't know why I didn’t, I just..."

"Wasn't sure of your welcome?" Phil asked, because he knew that sometimes Clint took things that he shouldn't have to heart. This appeared to be one of those things.

"I guess, yeah..." Clint agreed, "But you wanted to talk and I... I think I got scared that you wanted to talk so you could end it..."

"Clinton Barton, how many times do I have to tell you," Phil said. "I have no intentions of leaving you unless you leave me."

"Says the man who went on a date tonight," Clint said with a scowl.

"She invited me," Phil said. "And while I didn't have to say 'yes', we’d never gone this long without talking. I was starting to think that you'd moved on to younger, sexier things."

"You are completely sexy," Clint said, looking up at him.

"I like to think so," Phil agreed, before adding, "For a man my age."

"I love you the way you are," Clint said softly. "I'm sorry I was an idiot and didn't come talk to you like a mature adult."

"I'm sorry I made it sound like you were unwelcome in our home," Phil said, gently.

"So this date of yours? Serious?" Clint asked.

"It was one date with Parker's aunt. She's a lovely woman, but apparently I seem to have cheated on my lover. I'm not sure how I'm going to explain that to her."

"You could tell her that you had a fight with someone that you care about--"

"Someone I love," Phil corrected.

"-Someone you love," Clint agreed with a soft smile, "And you ran into them recently, you got to talking and decided to give it another go?"

"I think that sounds like a better explanation," Phil agreed.

"That does mean we're back together, right?"

"I'd like that."

"So would I," Clint agreed.

Phil opened his arms and it took a moment, but soon Clint was wrapped around him. He nuzzled the top of Clint's head, breathing his scent in, as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I missed you," Clint murmured, tilting his head up in an invitation. Phil leaned down to capture Clint's lips in a brief kiss. 

"I missed you too," Phil murmured, feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time.


End file.
